The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The plug-in hybrid vehicles (PHEV) and also purely electric vehicles (BEV) each feature a charging socket through which external electric energy can be supplied to the battery of the motor vehicle. Generally, the electric supply can occur through standard household electric sockets or also from fast charging stations. The charging socket is understood to be in particular a connection point of an at least partially electrically powered motor vehicle, in particular of an electric or hybrid motor vehicle, to which an external charging line can be connected in order to supply electric energy from outside of the motor vehicle to a battery, generally also denoted as an energy reservoir, of the motor vehicle.
A charging socket of this kind features a moisture-tight space surrounded by a wall, in which electric contacts and an electronic controller can be provided. A moisture-tight space of this kind can also be provided on other electric or electronic devices, for example in an electronic device of an industrial facility or such, located on a support rail, wherein within one such moisture-tight space, electric or electronic components, for example switching systems, can be arranged on a circuit board or similar item.
A charging socket of this kind is part of a wiring network which comprises one or a plurality of sealed plug connectors which are connected via a cable to the charging socket. In this regard it is important that no moisture can penetrate into the moisture-tight space, either via a connection for a charging connector or charging bushing to the charging socket, nor via the connected cable. This has to be tested at the end of the production.
In this regard, charging sockets are known which additionally feature an access point to the moisture-tight space for a pressure test. A system of this kind is disclosed for example, in the patent disclosure DE 10 2016 100 817 A1. The disadvantage therein is that the additional access point can also be an additional failure point for leakage.
CN 103 308 261 A describes an online test system for high voltage wiring harness seals for vehicles which comprises a fast detection apparatus and an air-tight leak detector. The system can effectively detect the leakage rate of the high voltage wiring harness.
DE 103 56 039 A1 pertains to a blowing device for testing of a cable sleeve for tightness, which can be arranged in an unused cable lead opening of the cable sleeve, a cable sleeve with a blowing apparatus arranged in an unused cable lead opening and a method for testing of cable sleeves ready for laying, for their tightness in particular against fluids.